Electronic systems often include integrated circuits (ICs) that are connected to a subassembly such as a substrate or motherboard. The ICs can be packaged and inserted into an IC package that is mounted on the subassembly. As electronic system designs become more complex, it is a challenge to meet the desired size constraints of the system. One aspect that influences the overall size of a design is the spacing required for the interconnection of the contacts of the IC packages. As the spacing is reduced, the packaged ICs can become less robust and the cost of meeting the spacing requirements can increase. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that address the spacing challenges for contacts of ICs yet provide a robust and cost effective design.